Inuyasha X Souta
by Esperwolf
Summary: Adult: Male X Male Shotacon Smut


"Sota come keep Inuyasha company," Kagome yelled as Inuyasha still rubbed his nose after his smarting fall to the ground. He hated the word sit and gave a puff of defiance at Kagome's back before being led off by Sota.

"You scrub my back I'll scrub yours," Sota said happily leading Inuyasha to the bathroom. Stools sat at the side of the tub and hard wood flooring covered its length.

Inuyasha stripped slowly really wanted to go back to Kagome but deciding against it as he undid his sash and let his kimono slide off his shoulders. His muscles rippled lightly as he reached in and down pulling off his Hakama. It revealed his white fundoshi that Sota had expecting to be red like everything else that Inuyasha. Sota had undressed while Inuyasha was in thought. His own lithe frame compared little to Inuyasha's. Sota could only hope to be and look as strong as Inuyasha did.

"So wheres the buckets and sponges," Inuyasha said as he undid his fundoshi and sat down comfortably on the wooden stool before looking over to Sota.

"Right here," Sota said bringing a bucket over to Inuyasha from the corner. Inuyasha motioned for him to sit in front of him. Sota complied letting Inuyasha get him wet as he sat between his legs. He heard Inuyasha sniff and looked around to see him making a face at the soap before rubbing it on the sponge. Sota let his gaze drift downward till he saw Inuyasha's cock. It was large compared to Sota's and he shifted uncomfortably wondering if his would get big as well.

"It's coconut," Sota answered Inuyasha before he could ask the question he knew was on his mind.

"It smells strange...not too unpleasant though," Inuyasha said not really caring about what it was.

"How did your chinchin get so big," Sota asked making Inuyasha stop at the question. He wasn't expecting such a question and thoughts flickered through his head as he tried to figure out how to respond.

"It just sorta grows with you," Inuyasha settled upon hoping that quieted the boy even as his cock twitched about it. Just the thought of his own nether's let alone someone else's could send him into a rut.

"Do you have to exercise it like other muscles in your body," Sota asked fingering his chinchin lightly in thought. Inuyasha's mind whirled as he considered Sota's question. He had pleasured himself often enough. Is that why his cock became big. Inuyasha thought it was indeed most likely the case.

"Uh, yeah you do," Inuyasha said looking down at Sota who had turned around to face him.

"How do you exercise it? Would you show me," Sota continued to question hopefully. He want to be big and strong like Inuyasha in every way. His grandpa wasn't anyone really to look up to and Inuyasha was so cool taking care of demons and such.

Inuyasha reached down without a word for Sota's cock. The boy had sent him into a rut asking all these cock related questions and Inuyasha's mind was only on one thing. Where could he bury his bone. He wasn't sure Sota was big enough but Inuyasha definitely was going to try.

"Alright," Inuyasha said gripping Sota's cock a little hard out of nervousness making the kid wince. Lightening his grip Inuyasha began making jerking motions pulling at Sota's small cock. He eased it back with a soft push only to pull again. Sota gripped at the stool watching Inuyasha's hand. A small pleasure he had never felt before building inside him.

Inuyasha started to flick his thumb across Sota's uncut cock head. His nail gentle went between the folds lifting it away from the cock tip then let it go so that it went back into place. He looked at the kids face red with lust and his mouth parted in small ragged breathes that he was trying to hold in. Inuyasha got a wicked idea watching the kid. If he made Sota cum Sota might feel obliged to make Inuyasha cum if he asked nice enough for Sota to bend over.

Leaning down Inuyasha got on the ground in front of Sota. He licked at Sota's cock earning an excited gasp from the kid. Taking that as a go ahead Inuyasha put the cock in his mouth his nose rested against Sota's stomach almost in his bellybutton. Inuyasha inhaled a faint musk from the boy that he normally smelled on those in heat. The cock rested lightly on his tongue like a small sausage ready to be eaten. Inuyasha moved his tongue letting it flop around. He moved the cock under his tongue, rolled it back up and pushed it against the roof of his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it then retreated his tongue to the tip. He let it push at the cock folds tasting at a clear salty liquid before repeating the movements. Sota just panted letting out a whimper then and again as Inuyasha hit a sensitive spot.

Sota scrunched up slightly as he orgasmed without warning into Inuyasha's mouth. The fluid had landed neatly on Inuyasha's tongue and the taste made him pull back letting Sota's cock flop free. He swallowed and snarled.

"You could have warned me," Inuyasha said as he didn't want it to be known he was a human cum swallower.

"Sorry," Sota said putting his hands between his legs and looking away.

"...You could help me exercise my cock now," Inuyasha said after a small huff. He sat back showing off his exposed groin. His long if not somewhat thick cock stood up at a slight angle. He motion Sota forward and the boy complied moving his way over. Sota leaned down and began to lick at Inuyasha's cock before Inuyasha stopped him.

"I do a little more advanced training," Inuyasha grinned. "Turn around and bend over slightly," Inuyasha commanded. He reached over and grabbed the soap at Sota put his hands on the stool uncertain as to what Inuyasha was going to do.

Inuyasha soaped up his hands and rubbed them on his twitching cock eager to be buried in something. Taking his left soaped hand he then used his index finger to prod at Sota's boy cunt. Sota let out a startled jump and looked back at Inuyasha.

"It's dirty in there," Sota said a little scared of the idea of even having Inuyasha's finger inside of him.

"Then we will just have to clean it," Inuyasha countered and pushed his finger inside. Only the first two sections of his finger went in before Sota clamped against it. Inuyasha huffed at the boy who had tensed up. Reaching between Sota's legs he began to jerk him off again before muttering the word relax. Sota slowly complied as Inuyasha started to move his finger inside being careful his claw didn't catch against the skin inside. Pushing a bend middle finger at Sota's hole made the boy gasp as it eased in. The entrance was always the hardest so Inuyasha was trying to stretch the ring as much as possible. The inner stretching could be left to his cock. Once Sota's groans of pain started to die down Inuyasha retreated his fingers.

Grabbing Sota at the hips he pulled the boy back. Sota let go of the stool making it rattle as it settled back into place. Sota began to ask what Inuyasha was going to do next when he felt a prodding between his cheeks making him look down. Inuyasha held him by his thighs as he position his cock in place. Keeping one hand under Sota's thigh he moved the other to the boys hip and pushed him down.

The tip penetrated Sota making him gasp and grasp and Inuyasha's hand around his hip. Inuyasha continued to push despite the tight fit making it part without a choice. Sota's eyes watered at the pain but he didn't cry out. Feeling Inuyasha bottom out inside of him made Sota feel relieved as he was already so full and he disliked the feeling. Inuyasha began to slowly lift Sota up and Sota practically sighed at the relief he felt in the retreating of Inuyasha's cock. Inuyasha stopped at the tip and started pushing Sota back down making the boy wince as he felt it intrude upon his innerds again.

Inuyasha kept up the slow pace even though his every bones was saying to do it harder and faster liking fucking a bitch in heat. He didn't want to hurt Sota though and knew if he did that he would not hear the end of it let alone forgive himself for hurting the young kid. As Sota began to loosen though Inuyasha found it harder and harder not to start pounding the kid raw. Picking up his pace slowly Inuyasha began to pick a steady but hard rhythm making Sota gasp and clutch around him. The boy was a tight squeeze; too tight Inuyasha thought as he felt his orgasm nearing. Deciding to go out even if it meant Kagomes wrath later Inuyasha picked up the pace.

Sota let out a silent yelp as Inuyasha started ramming him making the kid bounce on his lap. Inuyasha wasn't even bothering to pull out a lot now and Sota could feel it rubbing him in every way on his insides. The stretching was painful even if the thought and feeling was enjoyable. Inuyasha's hips moved up into Sota's butt making soft but lewd smacking noises. Inuyasha finally hilted the boy and spasmed his hips upward as his sperm leaked into Sota's boy cunt. It settled inside Sota sticking to the walls but pulled with Inuyasha's cock as it left Sota's backdoor leaving trails on his insides.

"It was a strange exercise," Sota said his voice still showing pain and discomfort from the pounding he received.

"Yeah, well we can't tell Kagome," Inuyasha said scratching at his head behind his one ear.

"Why," Sota asked curiously looking up at Inuyasha.

"Umm, well girls find this kind of exercise inappropriate. So it has to be our secret," Inuyasha said unsure if the kid would buy it.

"Okay, it's our secret," Sota said giving a weak smile.

"Well then we should finish getting washed up," Inuyasha grinned back before getting up.


End file.
